1. Field of the Invention
Method for updating firmware on a beacon device, a beacon device and a system using the method are disclosed. The method is capable of allowing a beacon device to determine whether a firmware on the beacon device is required to be updated. The beacon device stops broadcasting of a beacon signal being currently broadcast, if it is determined that the firmware application is required to be updated, and the firmware on the beacon device is updated.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is just to provide background information for embodiments of the present invention but does not constitute any prior art.
A beacon device is installed at various sites depending on its purpose and provides a specified service to user terminals. In other words, the beacon device broadcasts a beacon signal within a certain radius according to a Bluetooth protocol system, is connected to the user terminals which scan this beacon signal, and provides the user terminals with a variety of information such as information on goods advertisement, discount coupons and so on to user terminals entering a store, and location-based services for checked user locations in a store.
Programs quipped in such a beacon device may be changed in terms of their functions depending on service requirements. However, in order to update programs equipped in current beacon devices, a manager who manages the beacon devices has to move to sites where the beacon devices are installed and has to connect the beacon devices to a computer to update the programs.
This is a high-expensive and time-consuming task to update programs of the beacons devices with increased number of beacon devices.